1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly for a chassis system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,033 B1 discloses a slide assembly for a chassis system. The slide assembly (405) carries a plurality of chassis comprising a device (505) and an air duct (520). When the slide assembly (405) is totally pulled out from a rack structure (615), as shown in FIG. 6, the slide assembly has to bear the weight of the device (505) and the air duct (520).
The above operation mode may not affect operation and maintenance for a lighter chassis system. However, when the slide assembly is totally pulled out to carry a plurality of heavier chassis, the slide assembly is at the risk of deformation, so as to cause safety issue during operation and maintenance.